Eventually Isn't Here Yet
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: A KIRGE of course. Kinda sweet. turned out alot better than I had origonally thought... Read andkeywordReview!


Chrono Cross fics are becoming my specialty…REVIEW PLEASE

This one aint that good though so…yea…There's another one similar that I'm writing called Damn It that is quite a lot better so…again, yea…and all my others are better: Guess, Bloody Hell, and I don't remember the rest of the titles. All I know is that there are a lot of them! AND READ MY CHAPTER ONE CALLED Give The World. It is AWSOME!!!

KIDSERGE 4-EVA

Chrono Cross   
Eventually Isn't Here Yet 

Serge sat silently on the Termina docks, the cold winds blowing around him, ruffling his clothes and hair. In a few days he would be fighting the Time Devourer…it was a day he really wouldn't mind to delay. Serge scratched the back of his neck, he really needed to do something about Kid…he had to tell her…but what if it totally destroyed their chances of fighting the Time Devourer…what if it made things awkward. Then again what if they died, or he died, or she died, and she never knew…then what? Serge sighed. He had to…or he could just tell her as they died…but what if she loved him too and then they died…when if he'd been brave enough to tell her sooner they would at least of had some time together…Serge groaned…this was all so hard.

"I'll tell her next chance I get…" Serge mumbled to himself.

"Tell who what?" Serge jumped at the voice. Shit…this soon?

"Um…nothing…" Serge stood suddenly, almost slipping a bit. Kid looked suspicious. Serge sighed, collecting himself, he couldn't freak out about this…he had to handle it…if it was so bad that he truly couldn't go on anymore, the Time Devourer was always there to end it all for him.

"Nothing?" Kid questioned.

"Nothing." Serge answered, once again regaining his composure.

"Uh huh…" Kid cocked an eyebrow, but left it at that, and went to stand next to him, facing the ocean, putting all her weight on her left leg, and crossing her arms in front of her, total Kid stance. Serge turned to face the ocean as well. It rolled back and forth, for forever…and ever…the moon reflecting in it, beautiful. Serge looked to Kid, her eyes were so much duller than usual, all her spirit seeming to have left her. Serge just wanted to get this all off her mind till it absolutely had to be there. He hated knowing how much it hurt her that she was a clone. He knew how she felt, to have only one purpose, after that purpose had occurred, then what? After all he was the Chrono Trigger.

Serge smirked, Kid caught it. "What?" Kid asked, suspicious again. She was happy to find she could read him a little bit, just as he could always her. Serge turned his attention back to the ocean, still smirking at Kid, then let himself fall backwards with a splash. Quickly Serge went upright again, his expertise swimming skills learned from years upon years of living next to an ocean kicking in. The water was cold but Serge didn't really care.

"Is it cold?" Kid asked in shock.

"Only a little…" Serge replied as he gave a classic Serge half-smile. He was now soaked. Serge's hair fell down around his face from the weight of the water, and shinning water drops rolled down his jaw. Kid tired desperately to ignore the thoughts of him being bloody handsome…it didn't work out to well for her though.

"Ya gonna catch…um…" Kid thought for a minute, "hypothermia if you stay in there, mate." Kid stated, laughing a bit, she felt as though their roles had switched. Serge laughed.

"Well eventually." Serge smiled. "But eventually isn't here yet, is it?" Kid smiled, this was only slightly un-Sergeish after all…

"I like ya logic." Kid smiled as she ever so spontaneously jumped as well, surfacing hastily as she shivered. "Damn ya!" Kid yelled, splashing Serge. "You lied to me!" Kid splashed Serge again. "It's freezing!"

"You'll get used to it." Serge announced, splashing her back. Kid glared at Serge playfully, and splashed him again.

"Ya wanna go, punk?" Kid began with her attitude. Serge laughed, splashing her. Thus the fight commenced.

Eventually they called it a tie.

Serge sighed, and let himself begin floating.

"Not cold anymore, huh?" Serge more stated than asked. Kid grinned.

"Nope…" Kid admitted. Serge looked to Kid skeptically. "So what if ya were right…ya usually are."

"Thank you." Serge smirked in a "haha I told you so" fashion. Kid stuck out her tongue. "Actually if you want to know the truth, it isn't that it stopped being cold, it's just that your too cold to realize it's cold."

"That's confusin'…" Serge laughed at Kid's statement.

"Life sucks that way…" Serge stated gloomily. Serge was being pretty off that day. Jumping recklessly into the freezing ocean…really…what had gotten in to him? Kid laughed a little.

"Yea it does…" Kid sighed. Serge realized the depression creeping slowly through him had just tackled Kid as well; point was that however, it was entirely his fault.

"Hey!" Serge suddenly exclaimed. Kid's gaze hastily turned to him. "Don't be so down." Serge closed his eyes as he floated. "It'll be okay."

"No-" Kid began to protest but Serge cut her off.

"I promise." Serge smiled, going upright. "I don't break promises, you know me that well I know." Kid nodded.

"It's just…" Kid paused.

"Hard?" Serge offered.

"Yea…" Kid looked down into the deep ocean, with its little waves drifting around her.

"Like after this, assuming we live, there really isn't gonna be any reason for us left?" Serge gave Kid a comforting smile; she missed it.

"You mean I won't have any reason…" Kid still looked down.

"We." Serge corrected.

"How?" Kid demanded, looking back up. "I'm a clone, Serge! What's your excuse?" That was an outburst…

"I'm the Chrono Trigger…" Kid suddenly looked back down.

"Sorry…" Kid sighed. "This is all so bloody nerve racking."

"Yea…but Fate's gone now…so in a way so is our assigned fate or purpose." Serge hadn't realized this yet…though he was saying it. Kid seemed to be thinking. "Besides you've always been my purpose…at least in my mind…" Serge shrugged, Kid looked towards him intently. "So I mean even after this we'll still be here."

"What if we die?" Kid didn't really need an answer, for some reason she just wanted one.

"We won't then." Serge explained simply. A glow seemed to haunt Kid's eyes that he couldn't ignore though.

"What if we live, then?" Kid asked, she didn't really need an answer, but again, she wanted one.

"Well…I'll probably try to get Leena off me…" Kid laughed, "and well…I dunno…I'm not gonna plan it out…it'll just happen." Serge shrugged. Kid smirked.

"And we'll still be round each other, right?" Kid questioned.

"Well I did just finish saying how you were my purpose, it'd be kinda dumb if I just ditched my purpose." Serge sighed, Kid laughed.

"Oi…I hear ya…" Kid paused, "same ere, I wouldn't dream a leavin ya either." Serge smiled.

"Course." Serge nodded. "And together we'll make it through this, and live happily ever after…" Serge wished he could believe himself…he still figured they'd die.

"Like fairy tale happily eva afta?" Kid questioned.

"Yep." Serge stretched.

"Then I need a prince…" Kid folded her arms in mock thought. "Where do you get those?"

"Well Kid, there's always Korcha." Serge had a feeling that wasn't the answer Kid wanted.

"Funny…" Kid shook her head. "He's a lil too short…generally too scrawny for me…" Kid sighed, "and uh…he's kinda funny looking…and needs to wear more clothes…" Kid laughed. Serge nodded, agreeing with her.

"He did propose to you." Serge stated.

"Well…you didn't want me to say yes, remember!" Kid exclaimed, finding a comeback.

"Yea, that was painful…" Kid laughed at Serge's words.

"Sorry…" Kid looked away. "I get a lil worked up sometimes…"

"Yea…a little…" Serge shook his head sadly.

"So I got a bit a temper! It's okay…" Kid proclaimed.

"As long as you aren't taking it out on me…" Serge added. Kid chuckled. "Take it out on Korcha…" Serge laughed, "he's funny looking enough right."

"He needs maja plastic surgery." Kid chuckled. "Leena aint no prize either though." Serge nodded in agreement.

"We just attract odd people…" Serge stated.

"It's a curse…" Kid said, agreeing.

"Anyway that prince thing…what exactly where you thinking of?" Serge inquired, floating again, Kid joined him in floating this time though.

"Someone ta protect me…" Kid laughed. "I need one, right…always getting meself inta trouble." Kid sighed.

"Well I'm always here to save you…" Serge explained quietly. "Always…I'll do anything…you're my purpose…" Kid was silent.

"Thanks…" There was another silence before Kid spoke. "I don't want to fight the Time Devourer." Kid spoke solemnly.

"I won't let you die…" Serge began, but Kid cut him off.

"I don't care bout me dyin…I care bout ya…" Serge was a little surprised by this.

"Okay…well I wont die then…but neither will you…" Serge explained.

"I'd rather die than have ya die…" Kid whispered. Serge sighed.

"Thanks…for the record I'd die for you…I almost have." Kid looked at Serge, and his sincere ocean eyes.

"I know…you're my knightprince…or whatever the fairy tale hero normally is." Kid grinned, cerulean eyes sparkling. Serge smirked.

"That's quite an honor." Serge chuckled. "I have too many titles…" Kid chuckled too.

"Ya do…Chrono Trigger…" Kid looked up into the starry sky. There was a full moon. "Still, I really don't wanna fight the Time Devourer…I mean I know we have ta…"

"We have to eventually, but eventually isn't here yet…" Serge explained. "Relax till then." Serge looked to Kid. He should really tell her…"And we won't die…I wont let us…besides I love you too much to die…" Serge closed his eyes, wow; he slipped that one in casually. He wondered if she'd notice…hopefully not…cause hey, he only promised himself he'd tell her…but still that was cheating…oh well…whatever…

Kid was silent for a minute, as though processing something. Serge really hoped she didn't notice that…

"And I love ya too much to die…" Kid spoke softly. Okay she noticed that…but maybe it was a good thing. There was a silence, a long silence. "How long till eventually gets here?" Kid inquired.

"Eventually hypothermia or eventually Time Devourer?" Serge asked.

"Both…" was Kid's simple response.

"Well I'm pretty damn cold, I think I'm turning blue, so now, and for the other eventually, a few days…" Kid nodded. "In fact, I'm gonna get back to the Inn…neither of them had a home to go to, well for Serge he didn't want to go home, so they'd gotten a room at the Termina Inn.

"Good idea…" Kid agreed. Serge helped her out of the ocean. Kid noticed that he still held her hand as they were heading towards the Inn. Serge wondered what was gonna happen with them, there was obviously something just admitted and ignored.

Once reaching their destination they raced into their two-person room, Serge throwing Kid a towel. She was definitely soaked.

"Thanks." Kid and Serge instinctively faced away from each other to change, it'd become habit. "Hey, can I borrow one a ya shirts, mine are all bloody small." Kid asked, finishing drying herself off. Serge threw a shirt backwards at her in response. Kid sat down on the edge of her bed when finishing changing, trying not to look at Serge.

"Shit…" Serge mumbled, Kid looked over to Serge, it was too hard not to when he spoke.

"What?" Kid questioned the shirtless Serge, he looked slightly annoyed. "Oh, did I take ya last one?" Serge sighed. Kid laughed…"Sorry."

"Whatever." Serge sat down next to Kid. Oh well, he was a guy; it was okay to walk around shirtless for him. Made it hard on Kid though…"God, I'm still cold." Serge grabbed Kid's blanket. Kid layed down, shivered slightly.

"Hey! Ya come ere and bring the blanket with ya…" Kid sighed. "Blanket hog…" Serge laughed, laying down next to Kid, who snuggled happily into the warm blanket. The other bed in the room was left empty still.

"How many days till Eventually again?" Kid inquired, once contented by the warmth and closeness of Serge.

"Just a few." Serge answered, finding his arms wrapped around her without any command.

"Well then…" Kid paused, bringing Serge down to kiss her before finishing her sentence; "we should make those few days till eventually good."

"Good idea..." Serge agreed, kissing her again.

The other bed in the room was left empty still…

Hey everybody, hope you enjoyed, this turned out to be a lot better and longer than I expected, and it seems as though it has a potential to have another chapter…I don't necessarily want to write that other chapter…but if you give me a lot of reviews telling me to, I shall…cause then I'll want to. Point Be'th **REVIEW!** I'll be happy if you do.


End file.
